Such brackets serve, for instance, as lashing lugs in the cargo areas of motor vehicles in order to secure loads, as ISOfix brackets for the mounting of child seats, as brackets for backrest holders, etc., and consequently they have to have very high tensile strength. The brackets, usually made of steel, can be employed in holding plates or else directly in structural parts, whereby their bent foot sections advantageously engage behind the holding plates or structural parts. If the foot sections are bent in opposite directions, then there is a need, for instance, for a slot-shaped, relatively large cutout so that the bracket can be inserted “from the rear” and subsequently can be fastened to the holding plate or structural part, for example, by welding the foot sections.
German patent application DE 10 2011 016 291 A1 discloses a generic fastening fixture for a motor vehicle. This fixture has a sheet metal part on the car body and a U-shaped bracket attached thereto that is configured with a crossbar and adjoining U-shaped legs from the ends of which foot sections extend at an angle. The foot sections at the ends of the bracket extend underneath the sheet metal part on the car body and they are welded to it.
In the above-mentioned fastening fixture, both foot sections pass through a shared, slit-shaped, slot-like cutout which, owing to its geometry, reduces the fundamental stiffness of the sheet metal part. Moreover, the foot sections are not bent in opposite directions, but rather, they are bent in the same direction, so that they are only supported on the sheet metal part on one side, which is a drawback from the standpoint of force introduction.
The objective of the invention is to put forward a fastening fixture that exhibits increased strength and conceivably translates into a simplified installation practically without additional effort.